1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heddle frame for looms and more particularly to an improved brace for the frame intermediate its ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed as shown in the U.S. Patent to Pfarrwaller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,399 to provide braces or posts intermediate the ends of the heddle frame with upper and lower metal frame bars, the posts extending into the frame bars and being secured by rivets. The posts were entirely within the confines of the frame and supported detachable heddle carrier rails or bars insertable and removable in sections for insertion or removal of the heddle in groups.
It has also heretofore been proposed as in the U.S. Patent to J. J. Kaufmann, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,199 and to F. H. Kaufmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,575 to employ stay rods or braces for top and bottom wooden rails of a harness frame.
The stay rods and braces of these and similar structures were at fixed locations and did not serve any purpose of preventing abrasion of adjoining heddle frames.
In the Pfarrwaller structure, also, the riveting in place of the posts and the application of stresses on the metal rails at the location of the rivets tended to weaken the frame.
It has heretofore been proposed as in the U.S. Patent to F. H. Kaufmann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,920 and to Charles F. Kramer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,282, to provide easily removable supports for the heddle carrying rails which embraced the top and bottom rails and provided spaces for adjoining heddle frames upon their vertical movements in shedding.
None of the prior art structures provide the versatility in a brace for harness frames of the present structure.